Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: A collection of drabbles to count down to Christmas and the New Year. A drabble a day, cause Christmas and New Year are on their way! Spoilers for the series.
1. Candles

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar **

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Eleanor entered she and Maverick's bedroom and paused, seeing her husband place candles on the bedside tables. "Maverick?"

"'ello, love." Maverick greeted, looking up and grinning at his wife.

"What're you doing?"

"It's December, sweetheart. Candles for Christmas time."

"Oh. And here I thought you were putting them there for later."

"What?"

"I thought you were trying to get more children."

"Well…"

"No, Maverick."

"Oh…!"

…**...**

The first drabble for the Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar.

Though some of you don't know this, Maverick has a perverted side.


	2. Snowflakes

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Jack had tried so many times. So many flipping times. And yet, he just couldn't. He just…just _failed. _

It seemed so simple. _So simple. _Even Maxwell, a small _child, _could do it. But he…_couldn't._

Jack slammed his head down on his desk as Maverick whistled a drawn-out whistle. "Man, you just fail at paper snowflakes, don't you?"

…**...**

After all these years, Jack still hasn't learned.


	3. Cold

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Montarg _didn't do 'cold'._

Cold didn't exist to Montarg- a man who only lived in the flames. Despite being a fan of Winter, Montarg just didn't do cold. Mainly, because he just…couldn't. He was too fiery for that.

Maybe that's why it bothered him whenever he saw the human woman shiver.

Maybe that was why he placed his coat around her.

But he still didn't understand why she scooted closer to him.

Why she rested her head on his shoulder.

It was for warmth, obviously.

Just warmth.

Because Montarg _didn't do 'cuddles'._

…**...**

Because I was in an Amantarg mood.


	4. Tinsel

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Maxwell laughed, his legs flailing as he lay on the floor; pointing up at Jack. "Do it, again, Mr. Jack! Again!"

Jack smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "Alright, one more time." He turned so that his back faced the boy, then turned around again. Baubles were wedged in to his eye sockets. Jack held up his hands; fingers bent to look like claws. He stuck his tongue out; tinsel wrapped around it.

Maxwell burst into another fit of laughter and Jack's smile widened as he removed the decorations from his eye sockets.

Maverick burst into the room. "Look, Jack! This tinsel is _two colours!"_ He held up the piece of red and green tinsel.

Jack blinked. His smile returned. "You two are so much alike. Amused by tinsel…"

…**...**

I like it when the tinsel tickles your nose if you hold a piece to your face.


	5. Snow

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

"Come on, Sir Montarg. Try it."

"Father did not allow me to have sugar, child."

"But it's not sugar. It's just snow."

"…Snow? What is this 'snow' you speak of?"

"It's frozen water."

Montarg laughs. "I have lived with a water sorcerer- who can create ice from his fingertips- for a long time, skeleton. I _know _what frozen water looks like."

"But this is frozen _rain. _It's only around when it's cold. And because Sandy Claws gave us this gift of snow."

"Son of grandson of small child, you are _far _too enthusiastic for my liking."

Cobweb pauses, then lowers his arms. "Oh…Sorry, Sir Montarg."

Montarg grunts and turns away, and Marcus puts a hand on Cobweb's shoulder. "Don't worry, Cob. He'll try snow later." He leans closer and whispers, "When I put snow down his trousers while 'e's nappin'."

Cobweb laughs softly in amusement.

…**...**

I've just noticed that Montarg and Marcus haven't properly interacted with Cobweb. But I'd imagine Marcus would be his friend, and Montarg just wouldn't really care.

Cobweb calls him 'Sir Montarg' to show him respect, cause that's what Montarg told him to do. Respect him.

Montarg calls him 'Son of grandson of small child' cause…he's Montarg. He's weird like that.

It's sad. Montarg's dad deprived him of sugar.


	6. Lights

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

"How odd it is that they have these…" Kranium muttered, holding up the string of Christmas lights. He poked one.

Shadow giggled at the bone-demon's curiosity. "Didn't they have lights back in your day, Kranium?"

"A few did. Most of us used candles. For a person who must keep a bit of _wood _as his company wherever he goes, that was not a good idea." Kranium replied, holding up his cane; the only thing stopping him from going wild.

Shadow smiled. She wrapped the lights around the banisters in her home.

"Uh…Shadow,"

"Yes, Krani-" She paused once she saw him.

The Christmas lights- which were wrapped around Kranium's torso, forcing his arms to his sides- flashed bright colours; making Kranium look like a right fool. "Um…"

Shadow tried to contain her laughter, but burst into a fit of giggles.

"Help…" Kranium requested helplessly.

…**...**

Decorating. Kranium fails at it.


	7. Tree

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Maxwell had never done this before.

Maverick and Edwin were setting up the tree, and Eleanor was getting the decorations out of the box. She tickled his nose with some tinsel and he giggled. Maverick smiled at him. Edwin placed the baubles on the branches and Eleanor wrapped tinsel around the tree. Maxwell was small, so he could only place decorations on the lower branches. He had dropped a few and had burst into tears as he looked at the shattered baubles on the floor; but Maverick had scooped him up into his arms and shushed him. When the tree was covered in decorations, Eleanor had carefully lifted the star from its box and handed it to Maxwell.

Maverick held him out to the tree. "'ere ya go, champ."

Maxwell placed the star on top delicately. He clapped in delight. Maxwell had never done this before.

And he loved it.

…**...**

We don't place a star on my tree at home. We put an angel on instead.


	8. Fever

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

"I'm sorry we had to cancel our picnic, Sally." Cobweb says as he lays in bed.

"It's alright, Cobweb." Sally replies. She sits on a stool beside the bed, smiling.

"It just seems silly that I'd get sick at _this _time of year." Cobweb sits up.

"I just hope you get better, Cobweb." Sally wishes as she picks up the bowl of soup, scooping some up and feeding it to him.

"Thank you, Sally."

"You're welcome, Cobweb."

Cobweb still found it odd how his head got hotter around Sally…

…Probably a part of the fever.

…**...**

Just some Salweb fluff.


	9. Carols

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

_Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

"If that boy sings that song _one more time…_" Montarg mutters darkly.

"Come on, Montarg, he's just getting into the Christmas spirit." Jack replies. "You should try it."

Montarg scoffs.

Both men hear the song end, but the singer doesn't give up and begins the song again.

_Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

And Edwin is forever oblivious to the Pumpkin King holding back Edwin's very angry namesake as he tries to pummel him.

…**...**

Edwin has inherited Maverick and Amanda's skill of peeing Montarg off. *Grins* Good kid…


	10. Snowman

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Melissa was alone in the Pumpkin Patch. She patted more snow onto her snowman. She didn't know where Alistair was. Melissa stopped. Did her snowman just…blink? No. She was imagining things.

Anyway, Alistair was supposed to be here awhile back. Yet…still no sign of him. He must've been here though, because the snowman had been here when she arrived. He must've gotten a head start.

Suddenly, the snowman's arms wrapped around her and she shrieked. The snowman laughed and shook its head. The snow fell from its head and Alistair Skelton's pumpkin head was revealed. "Sorry, Mel."

"Al! You scared me!" Melissa yelled to him, pushing out of his arms.

"I'm really sorry, Mel. I thought you'd figure it out before I did that." Alistair apologized.

Melissa smiled and wrapped a scarf around his neck. Then she turned.

And walked away.

"Mel? Where ya goin'?" Alistair called.

"You're my snowman, Al. You have to stay there."

"What?"

"Bye, Al."

"Wait! Mel!"

…**...**

Alistair really shouldn't listen to _Maverick_ for romantic advice.


	11. Costumes

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Montarg didn't _do 'costumes'._

He'd always worn his sorcerer clothes- they were comfortable. He _liked them. _That's why he'd barely paid attention when the woman entered the room, clutching some fabric in her arms. _Dressing up the small child's second brat…_Montarg had thought, then Amanda had stopped in front of him. "Montarg," Amanda began. She was smiling. Montarg glanced up from the ancient novel he was reading, the book held in one hand with his arm propped up on its elbow on the sofa's arm. Amanda continued, taking this glance as a response. "I made this for you," She held out the fabric.

Montarg's eyes simply stayed locked on her face. Amanda held the fabric out, clutching it in both hands, and it unravelled. A Sandy Claws costume. She'd made him a bloody _costume. _Montarg frowned. The stitching was a bit off. The woman had never been very good at sewing. The sweaters she'd always try to make for the small child were…original. "Try it on," Amanda said. "I made it especially for you. C'mon, I worked hard on it."

"Really? It looked like you made it while being tied up with a blindfold on." Montarg replied. He looked back to his novel and read another page. The woman was still standing there. He frowned even more and looked up, but his eyebrows rose when he saw the tears in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Amanda snapped, her voice wobbly. "Don't try it on. Burn it for all I care." And she threw the costume down and stormed out.

Montarg went back to his novel, but he continuously looked at the bundle of fabric. He, eventually, scowled and placed his book down; picking up the bundle.

When he saw her next, she was in the kitchen; her back to him. "Woman,"

"I'm _not speaking to you._"

"You don't have to. Just look at me."

"Why would I-?" She turned and paused. Montarg was clad in the costume. It was slightly tight on him. The sleeves and collar were trimmed with white fluff and the rest was red. The black boots came up to his knees. The hat practically hung on his head. Amanda smiled widely and ran forward, hugging him tightly. Montarg growled at her angrily. "Thank you, Montarg."

Montarg grunted. "I'm not wearing the beard. I already have mine."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." And she pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

And, surprisingly, Montarg let her.

…**...**

Montarg can be sweet when he wants to. It's just rare that he is.


	12. Mistletoe

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Marcus and Maxwell were pretty good at playing matchmakers.

The only things that ever assisted them were a fishing rod, mistletoe and good timing.

Jack had said he was busy with work, even though Shadow had wanted to hang out with him. They were now cuddling by the fire.

Cobweb didn't want to hang out with Sally, afraid that he'd get her sick. They were now hugging on the couch.

Alistair and Melissa were still a little mad at each other over the whole 'snowman' thing. They were now playing in the snow.

All because of one little plant, a fishing rod, good timing and a couple of boys with nothing better to do. But they had a challenge. There were two people who wouldn't succumb to the power of the mistletoe.

Montarg and Amanda.

They'd tried hanging it over their heads, but Montarg had set it alight. Maxwell had tried walking over to them, waving a piece of mistletoe and exclaiming, "Kissy!" But Amanda had taken it in the wrong way and had bent down and kissed her grandson on the cheek; to which both Maxwell and Montarg had gagged at.

"Why won't you guys just _kiss already!" _Marcus had yelled.

Amanda frowned. Montarg rolled his eyes. "I have no intention of kissing a _woman._"

Marcus yelled through gritted teeth. "Fine. Be stubborn. See if I care. C'mon, Max, we're gonna go an' make your mommy and daddy kiss."

"Yucky…"

"Jus' wait till you're older."

Both boys entered the room and saw Maverick and Eleanor kissing. "Well," Marcus shrugged. "Guess we don't have to anymore, huh? Who else should we put under the mistletoe?"

"Kwanium and Shadow." Maxwell replied.

"Alright."

The next thing anyone knew, Maverick was holding Jack back while Shadow and Kranium stood under the mistletoe; with Shadow nervously explaining to Kranium what people did under the mistletoe.

…**...**

Oh, yeah. Maxwell's a total supporter of Kradow. No, really. He doesn't like to share 'Mr. Jack'.


	13. Songs

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Everyone watches as Amanda struts across the stage, microphone held to her mouth in one hand. She is wearing a festive dress, made of red with white fluff around the top and hem. The sleeves are capped and rest on her upper arms and the hem ends at her knees. The dress is short and slightly tight with a large, black belt wrapped around her waist. Most of the men in Oogie's club are staring at her, some with drool hanging from their lip and some with their eyes bulging.

Arachnid Skellington watches her from he is sitting, his head in one hand.

Amanda smiles to the crowd, singing,

_I just want you for my own,_

_More then you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

Arachnid hopes that it is him she is singing about. His feelings for her have not subsided. He smiles.

_Baby, all I want for Christmas,_

_Is you!_

Amanda points to the crowd, and Arachnid imagines that she is pointing at him.

The person she is really singing about is not here to listen to her song.

But she is incorrect in thinking this.

Because she doesn't see Montarg standing beside the door, still clad in the costume she made him, watching her.

And he is smiling.

…**...**

Christmas _carols _are classic songs like Jingle Bells.

Christmas _songs _are songs like Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You.

There's a difference.

Sometimes, even I feel sorry for Arachnid. He keeps losing Amanda to his friends. First Xavier, now Montarg.


	14. Candy Cane

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Maverick looks for his wife, holding the red and white striped object in one hand. He finds her in the living room, watching their youngest son play with his cars. He grins. "Hey, Ellie,"

Eleanor looks up. Maverick leans down and waves the candy cane in front of her face. "There are _so _many jokes I can think of about this."

Eleanor frowns. "Don't you dare tell any."

"Why?"

"Maxwell's in the room."

Maverick turns to his son. "Maxwell, do Daddy a favour and go and find Big Brother."

"Ok!" Maxwell replies and gets up, running off.

Maverick turns back to his wife, grinning. "Wanna share?" He places one end in his mouth, holding it between his teeth.

Eleanor scowls.

The next time Jack sees his grandfather, he's walking odd. "Grandfather, what's wrong?"

"Ellie said she'd put that candy cane where the sun don't shine…She was right."

…**...**

Hey, someone's gotta control Mav when he feels…'excited'…


	15. Fruitcake

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Maverick stares at the oven. He sits there for a while and, when Jack enters the kitchen and the sorcerer explains what he's doing, Maverick's grandson joins him.

Cobweb enters the kitchen and sees his father and teacher watching the oven. After getting an explanation, the teenager joins them.

Soon, Marcus, Edwin and Maxwell join them.

Shadow and Sally join them soon after.

Montarg enters the kitchen and sees the group watching the oven. He stares, observing them, tilting his head.

Amanda enters the kitchen and pauses at the sight, then huffs and places her hands on her hips. She pushes through them and grabs her oven gloves, pulling open the oven. She grabs the tin and pulls it out, then sets the fruitcake onto the counter to cool down.

"Really?" Montarg asks. "That is what you've been sitting there for?"

"Monty, you've obviously never tried Mandy's fruitcake." Marcus says over his shoulder.

Montarg crosses his arms. "I've never had the chance. _Someone _always ate it before anyone else could get their fingers on it."

"…I am a hungry man, Monty…"

Once the cake cools down, Amanda thinks. She could make another cake and the next one would last until Christmas. She cuts off a slice and jogs over to Montarg. "Montarg,"

Montarg looks up. Amanda practically shoves the cake into his mouth (it's the only way she'd get him to eat it) and Montarg pauses before slowly chewing on the cake.

And the next time Amanda puts a fruitcake into the oven, it is Montarg who is sitting in front of the oven; wondering if setting fire to the oven would speed up the process.

…**...**

Amanda's fruitcake: attracts people like moths to a flame.

I, for one, have odd taste. I like fruit, I like cake, but I dislike fruitcake.


	16. Fireplace

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Eleanor didn't need a fireplace to keep her warm.

She had a husband who could create fire from his fingertips. She had all the warmth she could ever need. The warmth she felt whenever she was even in the same _room _as her husband was nothing compared to the warmth she felt when he held her. And when he kissed her…well, she might as well be a volcano.

But that doesn't stop her from cuddling with her husband by the fire while their children and grandchildren (and Marcus) play in the snow.

…**...**

Hm…Yeah. We don't have a fireplace at my house. We _used _to, though.

I don't know where this came from. I dunno why I picked Maveanor for this. After all, Maverick was originally gonna be a lonely little guy (if you've read the trivia on my profile, you'd know that Maverick was originally gonna be heartless and without a sense of humour, which is also why he seems so depressed in the first story), but I thought I'd be nice and give him a wife…Then Edwin came along…Then Maxwell…Yeah.


	17. Bells

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Jack's eye socket twitched as he heard it again. That _noise. _It was there again. That _noise_.

He used to love that noise, but now Maverick was just making fun.

Jack felt the pencil in his hand snap in half as he got angry and Maverick stepped into the room, the bell still jingling in his hand. Jack turned to him. "Grandfather, would you please-?"

"Look, Mr. Jack!"

Both men turned to Maxwell, who waved a bell; increasing the volume of the jingling noise.

Jack sighed. He couldn't tell off a child as young as Maxwell.

And thus, Jack was forced to listen to two of his relatives ring bells and he couldn't do anything about it. Although, when Maxwell wasn't looking…

Well, let's just say Jack gave Maverick a very tight hug around the neck…

…**...**

I watched Nightmare Before Christmas today. And sang along to every song.


	18. Cards

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

There is a collection of envelopes on the coffee table and the Skellington family (as well as their friends) rush towards it.

Jack receives cards from his girlfriend, son, grandfather, grandmother and uncle. The card he obtains from his grandfather opens to reveal a pop-up clown; which Jack sees coming and disappoints his grandfather with no reaction whatsoever from seeing the clown.

Cobweb receives cards from his lover, father, teacher (who does not pull the same cruel prank on him) and (as Maverick says) his soon-to-be mother.

Maverick receives cards from his wife, his sons, his mother, his 'uncle', his grandsons and he is not surprised when he sees that he did not get one from his teacher (although, his 'uncle' did sign 'This card is part Montarg's')

Everyone gets cards from their relatives and friends, but Amanda obtains one that is…not. She tilts her head at the message on the snowman card, which a simple 'Merry Christmas'. "Marcus," she says, "Do you know whose handwriting this is?"

Marcus looks at it. "Nope. Can't say I do, Mandy."

And, across the room, Montarg smirks.

…**...**

Montarg.

Knows.

Nothing.

About.

Cards.

In case anyone's wondering, Jack's uncle is Maxwell (technically, Maxwell is Jack's uncle) and Maverick's 'uncle' is Marcus (when Maverick was little, Marcus often referred to himself as 'Uncle Marcus', because of his brother-sister relationship with Amanda)


	19. Reindeer

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Zero zooms around the house with Ten, both wearing little antlers. Their noses are glowing brightly. They circle around the man wearing a Sandy Claws costume, who is growling angrily at them.

"Small child! Grandson of small child! Control your mutts!" Their Sandy Claws shouts.

"Monty, look!" Their new reindeer recruit bounds in.

Their Sandy Claws stares. "…Why're you wearing that reindeer costume?"

"Mandy made it for me! Ain't it great?"

Their Sandy Claws stares some more. He turns to their Mrs. Claws. "You have corrupted the mind of my adviser."

"Look who's talking, Sandy." She replies, giving his hat a poke.

Their Sandy Claws growls.

…**...**

_Marcus the red nosed reindeer,_

_Had a very shiny nose…_

I'm sure you know who I'm talking about in this. In case you don't know.

Their Sandy Claws- Montarg. (his first line should give it away and the fact that the new 'reindeer' calls him Monty)

The 'New Reindeer'_- _Marcus.

Their Mrs. Claws - Amanda (she's called that because of her costume, not because she fancies Montarg…Ok, maybe a little to do with that…)


	20. Star

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Jack and Shadow lay on the blanket, staring up at the stars. Both have smiles on their faces. "Jack, aren't the stars beautiful?"

Jack's smile widens. "I can think of one person who is more beautiful."

Catching the line's meaning, Shadow hits him on the chest. "Jack, you're so cheesy."

Jack chuckles.

"…Jack."

"Hm?"

"Is that star coming right towards us?"

Jack looks up at the star in question. He tilts his head and narrows his eye sockets. "Does it…have a face?"

"_JACK!_"

Maverick tumbles on to his grandson, who stares at him in shock. "Jack, help! Montarg's trying to kill me!"

"Small child!"

Maverick is grabbed roughly by the back of his coat by his teacher. "You're not getting out of training that easily, small child!"

Maverick cries out in panic as Montarg drags him away. "Jack! Help your granddaddy! _JACK!_"

Jack and Shadow stare as Maverick is dragged away. Jack huffs. "Sometimes, I wonder why I allow him to live with me…"

…**...**

And to think, they just wanted some time alone…

Hey, Montarg isn't always a fatherly figure for Mav. Sometimes, he's just there to kick Mav's butt.

In case anyone's actually curious in knowing (though I doubt anyone wants to know), Montarg doesn't live with the Skellingtons. He hangs around them so much because Amanda cooks for him. He hangs around the old cavern he used to live in when he was properly alive. He just sorta waits until Amanda's cooked some food, then takes some and wanders off. Sometimes Marcus follows him, sometimes he doesn't. Plus, he doesn't have proper 'essentials' at his cavern, so he goes to the Skellington place to go to the toilet or take a shower/bath or something. Back in his day, he would dig a hole, do his business, then just bury it (or some sorcerers would have some sort of 'homemade toilet' for him to use). The sorcerers also used to either bathe in the lake, or they would get oil drums and fill them up with water. Yeah. That's how poor and mistreated they were.


	21. Sleigh

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Jack and Maverick laughed together as they flew off in the sleigh. This wasn't another attempt to steal Christmas, just a grandfather and his grandson bonding. There was nothing wrong. Sandy Claws couldn't scold them this time.

Or, perhaps, he could. They did, after all, take the sleigh.

Oh, well. They'd feel guilt later.

Maverick threw his arms up in the air as the wind messed around with his hair. Jack laughed and pulled on the reins, driving the sleigh and turning it.

But their laughter and joy was cut short when a missile narrowly misses them. Maverick leaned over the side of the sleigh. "Oh, c'mon, guys! We ain't done nothin' wrong!"

Another missile narrowly missed Maverick's nose. Maverick jumped back in time. "Drive, man, drive!" He shouted to Jack.

Their family bonding time turned into a game of target practice.

…**...**

I blame it on those guys that Javerick no longer had 'family bonding time'.


	22. Elf

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

There was only one thing Montarg could say when he saw Maverick, dressed in a red and green tunic and green tights; with a little, pointy hat on top of his head and red circles painted onto his cheeks to make them seem more rosy.

Montarg turned to Amanda and said- or rather, shouted- that one thing.

"Oh_, come on!_"

…**...**

All they need to do is dress Jack up like Frosty the Snowman, and they'd have the complete set.


	23. Presents

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Monochrome hated that sorcerer.

He'd put him down here. _In Hell. _

That stupid sorcerer and his stupid grandson. They should be down here, not him.

Oh, well. It wasn't all that bad. At least he had Nightshade for company. He looked at his lover out of the corner of his eye.

"I want Maverick!" She wailed.

Monochrome sighed. He knew it was Christmas soon. He should give Nightshade her present now, he supposed. His body began to glow. "Nightshade,"

Nightshade paused her crying and turned to him. She gasped happily and threw her arms around him.

'Maverick' smiled. "Merry Christmas, my love."

…**...**

Because even these guys give presents. Even if they're small ones.


	24. Sandy Claws

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Jack placed the small box in the stocking. He kept a firm grip on the sack, which was slung over his shoulder. He began placing various presents underneath the tree when-

"_Jack Skellington._"

Jack paused and looked up.

Santa Claus stared at him angrily, arms crossed. "What did I say about delivering presents?"

Jack sighed and hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Sandy. The Christmas spirit got to me, I suppose…"

"Just see that it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Mr. Claws…"

Santa sighed, then smiled. "Would you like a lift home, Jack?"

Jack smiled and followed Santa out. When they got to the sleigh, one of the runners had fallen off, tipping the sleigh. Santa glared at Jack. "Were you and your grandfather messing with it again?"

"…No?"

Santa scowled. Jack turned and ran off. "I'll find my own way home! Thanks, Sandy!"

…**...**

Busted.


	25. 12 Days of Christmas

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Maverick laid in bed. He felt the mattress go down. "Daddy! It's Chwismas!"

Maverick didn't open his eyes. "That's great, Maxwell…Real cute…"

He felt another weight on the mattress. "Grandfather, it's Christmas!"

"I know, Jack…"

One weight disappeared and Jack, clad in his pyjamas, grabbed Maverick's hand. "Come on, Grandfather! Hurry!"

Maverick grumbled as his grandson pulled him out of bed. "Where's Ellie?"

"Already downstairs." Jack replied, pulling his grandfather towards the bedroom door.

In the living room, the group sat on the sofas and on the floor. Montarg stood by the doorway, hat over his closed eyes and arms crossed. Marcus sat on the floor beside him, legs crossed with his hands on his ankles. Amanda stood beside Montarg. Edwin and Eleanor sat on the sofa and Maxwell bounded into the room; scrambling onto his mother's lap. Cobweb sat in the armchair while Sally and Shadow sat on the other couch. Jack jogged in, still dragging his drowsy grandfather.

"'bout time, Mav!" Marcus exclaimed. "We been waitin' for ya!"

Maverick blinked several times.

"Come on, Grandfather." Jack said. "We have to sing out song."

"We got a song?"

"Yes." He turned to the others.

"Oh, yeah. What number am I again?" Maverick asked.

"Five."

"Ah."

"Ready, Cobweb?"

Cobweb smiled and stood. He placed the needle onto the record, and the record span. A familiar tune was let out. Cobweb began.

_On the first day of Christmas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

"_A snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Cobweb nodded to Shadow, who began to sing.

_On the second day of Christmas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

"_Two sewing machines!"_

"_And a snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Sally gulped nervously but, with a reassuring smile from her lover, added her part; while Cobweb and Shadow repeated theirs.

_On the third day of Christmas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

"_Three spools of thread!"_

"_Two sewing machines!"_

"_And a snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Marcus smirked and began his wish.

_On the fourth day of Christmas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

"_Four jazz guitars!"_

"_Three spools of thread!"_

"_Two sewing machines!"_

"_And a snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Maverick scratched his hair and sang; his drowsiness gone.

_On the fifth day of Christmas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

"_Five flamin' staffs!"_

"_Four jazz guitars!"_

"_Three spools of thread!"_

"_Two sewing machines!"_

"_And a snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Jack smiled at everyone's cooperation. _This is going better then I thought…_ He began to sing:

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

"_Six days off work!"_

"_Five new hats!"_

"_Four jazz guitars!"_

"_Three spools of thread!"_

"_Two sewing machines!"_

"_And a snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Montarg's eyes opened and narrowed. _Why must I take part in this ridiculous singing? _

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

"_Seven punching bags!"_

"_Six days off work!"_

"_Five toy trains!"_

"_Four jazz guitars!"_

"_Three spools of thread!"_

"_Two sewing machines!"_

"_And a snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Amanda grinned at Montarg, feelings glad he'd sang and not stayed silent like he'd wanted. His voice was as beautiful as she remembered. Hugging his arm (and ignoring his attempts to get away from her) she sang:

_On the eighth day of Christmas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

"_Eight oven gloves!"_

"_Seven punching bags!"_

"_Six days off work!"_

"_Five blue coats!"_

"_Four jazz guitars!"_

"_Three spools of thread!"_

"_Two sewing machines!"_

"_And a snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Zero floated towards them as everyone sang.

_On the ninth day of Christmas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

Zero barked twice.

"_Eight oven gloves!"_

"_Seven punching bags!"_

"_Six days off work!"_

"_Five golden rings!"_

"_Four jazz guitars!"_

"_Three spools of thread!"_

"_Two sewing machines!"_

"_And a snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Eleanor sang on her own this time, and her voice made Maverick's heart flutter.

_On the tenth day of Christmas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

"_Ten shoes for dancing!"_

Zero barked again.

"_Eight oven gloves!"_

"_Seven punching bags!"_

"_Six days off work!"_

"_Five snowman ties!"_

"_Four jazz guitars!"_

"_Three spools of thread!"_

"_Two sewing machines!"_

"_And a snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Edwin smirked like Marcus had and sang:

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

"_Eleven cars for driving!"_

"_Ten shoes for dancing!"_

Zero supplied another couple of barks.

"_Eight oven gloves!"_

"_Seven punching bags!"_

"_Six days off work!"_

"_Five pocket watches!"_

"_Four jazz guitars!"_

"_Three spools of thread!"_

"_Two sewing machines!"_

"_And a snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Maxwell smiled his toothy smile, and Jack, Maverick and Eleanor smiled warmly at him as he began to sing:

_On the twelfth day of Chwismas,_

_Please Sandy bring to me,_

"_Twelve sock monkeys!"_

"_Eleven cars for driving!"_

"_Ten shoes for dancing!"_

Zero barked twice again.

"_Eight oven gloves!"_

"_Seven punching bags!"_

"_Six days off work!"_

"_Five doggie biscuits!"_

"_Four jazz guitars!"_

"_Three spools of thread!"_

"_Two sewing machines!"_

"_And a snow globe with me and Sally!"_

Everyone (except Montarg) clapped happily. Jack turned to Maverick. "Grandfather, what was with your wish? Or shall I say, _wishes._"

"Hey, ya can't just pick _one wish _for Christmas. You gotta pick a _couple. _An' what about you? _Six days off work!_"

"I need a vacation, ok?" Jack snapped. "And do you _really _want five golden rings?"

"Ain't that the original line?" Marcus asked.

"Exactly. We were all being different and chose our own wishes. Even _Zero _chose something different!"

"Oh, I get it." Marcus chirped. "You were sayin' that for Ellie, weren't ya, you ol' romantic?"

Eleanor smiled at her husband.

"Uh…No. Jus' singing it cause it's traditional." Maverick replied awkwardly.

Eleanor frowned and lifted Maxwell from her lap, dropping him next to his brother and getting up; walking out.

"Oh, honey!" Maverick called, jogging after her.

"…Well…That's went…" Jack trailed off.

Maxwell jumped up and ran over to Jack, hugging his leg. Jack bent down and picked him up, holding him in his arms. "Yay!" Maxwell exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

Jack smiled. "Yes, Maxwell. That went yay."

…**...**

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

Yeah. Quoted Nightmare.


	26. CleanUp

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Jack packed the lights into a cardboard box while Maverick took decorations down from the walls. "Christmas was exciting, wasn't it, Grandfather?" Jack asked.

"Indeed it was, my skeletal companion." Maverick replied. "But now it's over, an' we can go back to what we usually do."

"What we usually do?"

"Yeah." Maverick flicked the side of Jack's skull, right where his ear should be.

"Ow!" Jack yelped, his hand flying to the place where Maverick had flicked him. He slapped Maverick on the back of the head. Maverick dived at him and the two fell to the ground in a fight.

Amanda entered the room and stared at them. "Boys!"

Jack and Maverick looked at her. "Yes?"

"Get up! And what're you doing, anyway?"

"Cleaning up." Jack replied.

"Why? We're saving those for the New Year." Amanda shrugged.

Jack and Maverick glanced at each other, then at the- almost bare- living room. They threw their heads back and exclaimed, "Oh, snap!"

…**...**

I hate it when this happens. You're almost done packing things away, then realize you're saving it for New Year. *Sighs*


	27. Leftovers

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

"Mr. Jack!" Maxwell exclaimed, holding out a plate of sausage rolls and sandwiches.

Jack laid on the sofa, holding his ribcage. He groaned. "No, Maxwell…Mr. Jack's had enough leftovers…"

"Yummy!" Maxwell thrust the plate forward, encouraging Jack to take another roll.

"Uh…Ok." Jack plucked a sausage roll from the plate. He looked over Maxwell's shoulder. "Look, Maxwell, what's that?" He pointed.

Maxwell turned, looking for the thing Jack pointed at. He could hear Jack moving on the couch behind him and, when he turned around, Jack was chewing. Maxwell clapped his hands. "Yay, Mr. Jack!" He cheered, though he still wondered why Jack would say there was something behind him when Maxwell handed him a piece of food.

Later that day, Maverick sat down on the sofa. He paused, realizing how bumpy the sofa seemed. He moved the cushion. "Uh…Jack?"

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"Why're there a load of sausage rolls underneath the cushions?"

Jack froze and Maxwell gasped. "Mr. Jack lie!" He exclaimed, then ran off.

"Wait, Maxwell!" Jack called, jogging after him.

…**...**

We have a lot of leftovers at my house, mainly turkey and mashed potatoes…

I'm not a fan of mashed potatoes…Though I love the sausage rolls we've got left…


	28. Music

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Montarg's eyebrow twitched in anger. Those annoying songs…They just wouldn't _stop. _Didn't anyone understand that that time was _over?_ Why wouldn't they _shut up_?

_Baby, all I want for Christmas, _

_Is you!_

Jack and Amanda entered the room, laughing about something. They stopped. "Montarg!" Amanda shrieked. "What did you _do?_"

"My radio!" Jack yelled, running over to the burning radio.

"They wouldn't _shut up._" Montarg muttered darkly.

…**...**

You gotta admit. When Christmas is pretty much over and the radio is _still _playing Christmas songs, it gets _kinda _annoying.

Especially to someone like Montarg, who's just been introduced to a radio and still believes there are a load of people inside them, singing 24/7.


	29. Turkey

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Marcus gobbled some more leftover turkey. "This is really good, Mav." He said. "Where did you get it again?"

Maverick let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh…"

"_Has anyone seen my pet turkey, Gobble?" one citizen of Thanksgivings Day Town asked._

"_No, sir, I haven't." said another citizen._

_It was a good thing no one turned around, otherwise they would've seen Maverick running off, a tied up turkey slung over his shoulder. _

"…Got it from the Human World." Maverick answered at last.

"Oh. Well, kudos to them." Marcus said and ate another piece of turkey.

Maverick grinned nervously. _I'll buy that guy another turkey next year…_

…**...**

Shame on you, Maverick.


	30. Alcohol

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Maverick burst into laughter, wine bottle clutched in one hand. Marcus laughed alongside him, clutching his own bottle.

Amanda rolled her eyes. Jack would've rolled his if he had any. Montarg just watched as the two drunk men made jokes. "Don't you drink, Montarg?" Jack asked.

"When I feel like it." Montarg replied simply.

Marcus stumbled over to them and leaned on Montarg's shoulder. "Yeah!" He paused to hiccup. "M-Monty keeps-" Another hiccup. "-booze in his room and h-has lil' saucers an'-" Another hiccup. "Drinks outta 'em!" Marcus laughed. "Like a lil' _girl!_"

Montarg grabbed Marcus's face and pushed and Marcus fell to the ground, snoring. "Drunken idiot…" Montarg muttered. "He'll regret calling me a female." He said the last word with disgust.

Amanda smirked. "How do we know you're not a girl?"

Montarg looked to her then fiddled with his belt. Amanda squeaked and blushed madly. "Am I a female, woman?"

"Montarg!" Jack screamed. "Pull your trousers and underpants up this instant!"

…**...**

Montarg does not feel embarrassed if people see him naked. That's why he ever so willingly showed his privates to prove whether of not he's a girl.

And the reason why he drinks out of saucers is because they're small and he doesn't want to get drunk, so he drinks, like, one saucer just in case.


	31. Fireworks

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

Montarg grumbled as Amanda set the blanket on the grass, then sat down. She looked at him, then patted the place beside her. He grunted and looked away. Amanda pouted and looked away from him.

Jack and Shadow sat on their own blanket, cuddling close.

Sally sat on her own blanket. Suddenly, she felt something soft on her shoulders and turned. Cobweb sat down beside her and wrapped the other half of the quilt around himself. He smiled lovingly at her and Sally scooted closer.

Alistair handed Melissa a mug of hot chocolate, and she placed her head on his shoulder.

Eleanor sat between her husband's legs, her back against his chest. Maverick wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Marcus stood beside Maxwell and Edwin, who sat on their own blanket. Maxwell tried to swat a couple of fireflies that flew passed.

Kranium leaned against a nearby tree, and Arachnid and Jackson stood beside him. Zero and Ten nestled beside their masters.

Some where in Hell, Monochrome wrapped an arm around Nightshade, who snuggled against him.

The first firework was set off and exploded in an array of blues and reds. Two more soon followed and, soon, the sky was invaded by colourful explosions.

Maxwell began to laugh and clap his hands.

The couples whispered a Happy New Year to each other.

Amanda looked to Montarg, who ignored her. She saddened, then hugged herself. She'd thought this jacket of hers would protect her against the cold, but it was too thin. She shivered. Something warm went on her shoulders and she turned. Montarg removed his hat and placed it beside his foot. Amanda pulled Montarg's coat tighter around her. She smiled at him in thanks. Montarg glanced at her, a look of 'You should wear a different coat, fool' decorating his face. Amanda hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Montarg scrunched up his nose and was tempted to call for Marcus to get the human off of him, but decided against it. "Happy New Year, woman…"

…**...**

Happy New Year, everyone!

Our favourite couples all snugglin' together. Cute, eh?

'Cept Montarg, who's just a grumpy git. :D But we love him really.


	32. Holidays

**Cobwebs Series Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own anything but my OC's.**

…**...**

"Alright, Marcus," Maverick said, smiling. He and Marcus were dressed as pilgrims. A large buffet table was set out in front of them, ranging from turkey to vegetables to fish. "This is it. This is the ultimate Thanksgivings."

"Mav…Ya know we're in January, right?" Marcus asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I know. But it's never too late or too early for a good Thanksgivings. Besides, we've got the food now." Maverick added, placing his hands on his hips.

Marcus prepared to say something else, but someone cleared their throat. "Grandfather, Marcus, what're you doing?"

Maverick and Marcus looked over at Jack, who was clad in his Sandy Claws suit; beard and all. "We're havin' a lovely Thanksgivings dinner, Jack. Ya know, cause it's the best holiday."

Jack barked out a laugh. "I beg to differ, Grandfather. Christmas is the best holiday."

"Nuh-uh." Maverick shook his head. "Thanksgivings is. Now, what're you doing? Christmas is over."

"It's never too late or too early for a good Christmas." Jack replied.

Maverick frowned. "Yeah, well. We've got good food and good-looking blokes." He wrapped an arm around Marcus's shoulders and nodded to Jack. "What've you got?"

"Colourful decorations and cuteness, that's what."

It was Maverick's turn to bark out a laugh. "You? Cute? Ha!"

"I wasn't referring to me." Jack said. He turned and crouched down, picking up the person, who had been hiding behind him this whole time, and turned back to Maverick and Marcus.

Maverick gasped.

Maxwell was dressed in a miniature version of the elf costume Maverick had worn in December; complete with the red circles on his cheeks and the little bells on his hat. "You turned my son against me!" Maverick exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, I did." Jack replied. "Maxwell, what do you prefer, Christmas or Thanksgivings?"

Maxwell glanced at Maverick, who had a pleading expression on his face. "Cwismas." Maxwell answered.

Jack smirked.

"What?" Maverick exclaimed. "I gave you _life! _Without me, you wouldn't _be here!_"

"I sowwy." Maxwell said.

"Yeah, you bet you're sorry. I'm gonna tell your mother on you, then we'll see who's sorry." Maverick clicked his fingers. "Boo yah!"

Marcus leaned closer. "You realize you're saying that to a little kid, right?"

"Shut up." Maverick said immediately.

"Dad?" Two voices spoke in one.

Cobweb and Edwin approached them.

"Oh, come on!" Maverick exclaimed.

Cobweb and Edwin were dressed in identical green suits, with green top hats and bottles of beer in their hands. They'd stuck ginger beards to their faces.

"Not you too, Ed!" Maverick yelled.

Edwin shrugged. "Sorry, Dad. But St Patrick's Day is pretty cool."

Maverick frowned. "I gave you _life!_"

"What does that mean?" Maxwell asked.

Everyone paused and turned to him. Maverick looked to Edwin. "See, Ed? You understand what that means, so it means more to you then it does to him." Maverick turned to Marcus. "Quick, Marcus, they're invading. We hafta eat like no tomorrow."

"Right." Marcus nodded.

Jack set Maxwell on the ground. He crouched down to him. "Quick, Maxwell, they're planning their attack. We must _sing Christmas carols like no tomorrow!_"

Maxwell lifted one hand and sucked on his knuckles cutely. "Uh-huh."

Cobweb turned to Edwin. "Quick, Ed. We must _drink _like no tomorrow!"

Edwin popped the cork on one of his bottles. "Right."

Simultaneously, Maverick and Marcus began eating, stuffing food into their mouths; while Jack and Maxwell began to sing loudly; as Cobweb and Edwin began chugging down their alcohol.

…

Maverick and Marcus panted and sat back. The plates were clean of food and their faces were red; their stomachs aching.

Jack sat on the ground, Maxwell sprawled across his lap. "I tired, Mr. Jack…"

"I know, Maxwell…" Jack croaked.

Cobweb and Edwin grinned, swaying slowly. They hiccupped, then giggled insanely at the noise.

"What's wrong with Big Bwudder and Mr. Spider-web?" Maxwell asked.

"They're drunk." Jack replied simply.

They heard footsteps and looked up.

Montarg, Amanda and Eleanor stood, watching them. Montarg had his arms crossed. "What I cannot believe," Montarg said. "Is that you six are fighting over which holiday is best, and no one has said that Halloween is the best holiday, even though you _live_ in _Halloween Town._"

They all glanced at each other. "'e's right, lads." Maverick said.

"Indeed…" Jack muttered.

"Bubble!" Cobweb drunkenly exclaimed, pointing at the air.

Eleanor made her way over and placed her hands under Maxwell's armpits, lifting him up. "Oh, my poor baby. What have they done to you?" She cooed.

"I tired, Mama." Maxwell muttered.

"I know, baby." Eleanor balanced Maxwell in one arm, then held out her free hand. "Come on, Jack. You too."

Jack got up. "Yes, Grandmother…" He took her free hand.

"And don't expect me to pick you up. You're taller then I am." Eleanor added, leading a yawning Jack away.

Montarg grabbed hold of the back of Maverick and Marcus's shirts. "Training. Now."

"But, Monty!" Marcus exclaimed. "We're gonna explode!"

"You will if you don't get your backsides out to train. _I'll make sure of it_."

Maverick and Marcus groaned as they were dragged away.

Amanda grabbed Edwin and Cobweb's arms. "Come on, you two. I've got cups of coffee with your names on them."

Edwin and Cobweb giggled at something Amanda couldn't comprehend.

The Battle of the Holidays was over.

…**...**

Again, Happy New Year.

Heh. Just you wait until Maverick gives you the talk, Maxwell…It'll scar your poor afterlife…

Thanks for reading.


End file.
